Story of a Girl
by Anya Urameshi
Summary: Rahne Sincalir is many things. These are just a few. A sorta Wolfsbane drabble. Onesided RahneSam and impliedRahneRoberto


Story of a Girl

A/N: I got the idea for this story from a story called My Sam by: Scribbler. She said that there was a challenge for fanfiction writers to write their versions of an X-xharacter. So, I chose Rahne. Because she is my favorite, and is on of the least developed characters in the X-men Evolution story-line.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rahne Sinclair hates crowds. Too many smells and sounds for her liking. Which is one of the reason's why she always finds herself in the corner of the room watching everyone else have a good time, while she tries not to be sick.

For the first few months that Rahne lived in Xavier's Institute, she TRIED to sleep in her bed, but invariably found herself outside by morning. Her roomate learned to keep the window open.

Rahne hates her accent. When she first came to America, she spent most of her time trying to hide it. Atleast, until Sam Guthrie told her it was cute.

Rahne was terrified out of her mind when she first came to the mansion. She spent most of her time in her room until Sam, Jamie Maddock, and Tabitha Smith lured her out with a frisbee and a promise of "fun"

Rahne still has nightmares about those horrible years living in the wild. She remembers the fear of the villagers and the pain of their weapons. Whenever she wakes up, it's all she can do to not attack her worried roomate. In those first few seconds, she's as wild as any wolf.

Rahne doesn't like breaking rules, but she still felt left out when her friends went joyriding. Every night, when ahe heard Jubilation Lee sneak out of their bedroom window, Rahne would roll over and pretend she wasn't crying.

Rahne doesn't know why Jamie Maddock keeps asking her for help with his math homework. Up until about a year ago, she didn't even know what math was.

The first time Rahne saw the television come on, she screamed and jumped behind the couch. After Kurt Wagner coaxed her out, she spent the next few hours seated cross-legged before the t.v. set just staring in wonderment. Then, she tried to take it apart to see where the people inside were hiding. This didn't go over well with her fellow students.

Rahne was brought up in a superstitious enviroment. The priest of her village had told her that modern music was the work of the devil. So when she buried her new friends' CD's in the yard, she did it out of love for their well-being. Too bad Jubilee didn't see it that way.

Jean Gray spent two hours trying to get Rahne out of her room and to school. She finally had to enlist the help of Mr. Logan, who walked in, slung Rahne over his shoulder and carried her kicking and screaming to the car.

Rahne gets jealous everytime she sees Sam talking to Amara Aquilla. But she's too shy to do anything about it.

Rahne wasn't sure if Roberto DaCosta was truly serious when he flirted with her, but nobody ELSE seemed interested, so she flirted back.

When Rahne doesn't understand something, she always bluffs her way past it, then asks Tabitha later. She's the only one besides Sam who doesn't make fun of her. But Rahne doesn't want him to think she's a ninny.

Rahne still jumps everytime she hears the phone ring, or the television kick on, or the microwave ding, or-

While she isn't so sure about these contraptions her friends call "computers" Rahne will pretend just to feel confident. Even if she's half-convinced that the box of wires is Satan's spawn incarnate.

One of the most terrifying moments in Rahne's life was the day when Mystique made the mansion go crazy. All she could do while friends thre themselves and their powers at the door was sit on the staircase and pray for a miracle, while feeling completely helpless the whole time.

Running from the cops was almost the same as running from the villagers. All Rahne could do was keep moving and avoid capture. But this time, she had friends to watch her back.

When Professor Moira MacTaggert made her leave the mansion, Rahne felt like a piece of her heart was dying. But no matter how much she argued, her adoptive mother was adament. Rahne remembers crying alot those first few weeks home.

It drove Rahne insane to watch the way her friends were slandered on the television set. But Moira was sure her daughter could have found a better outpouring for her anger then smashing a rock through the screen.

The day Professor MacTaggert told Rahne that she could go back to the Mansion, she had to run around their island twelve times to keep from swimming the Atlantic Ocean by herself.

Rahne never had much of a chance to be a "girl" before she came to America. So, she spent most of her time with the boys. Except when one of the girls dragged her off on a "shopping spree". Rahne had learned the finer arts rather fast, much to the male populations approval. Unfortunately, she can't hang out with any of them anymore without one of them hitting on her in some way (except for the only one she wants to).

Sometimes, Jubilee gets on Rahne's nerves with all her babbling about Bobby Drake. But then she thinks about Sam, and it doesn't seem so stupid anymore. The two have long in-depth conversations about their respective crushes. (Rahne's thankfull that her friend is having more luck than she is. There's only room for one hopeless case in the institute, and there's ALREADY five two-many).

Rahne discovered that carbonated drinks were alot like alcohol to her. First, they made her feel really light-headed and crazy-hyper, but a few hours later she was found vommiting it all up into the toilet. Needless to say, Rahne doesn't drink soda pop anymore.

It's very obvious that Rahne Sinclaire has a huge crush on Sam Guthrie. Everybody knows. Rahne told Jubilee, who told Bobby, who told Ray, who told Roberto, who told Jamie, who told Amara, who told Tabitha, who told- Point is, everybody knows. Except Sam (who is getting severly creeped out by all the "knowing" looks people keep throwing his way, not to mention the giggling fits Kitty Pryde and Jubilee keep breaking into whenever he walks by). Rahne swears she is never telling anyone anything EVER AGAIN!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Well, there's my attempt. It's nowhere NEAR as good as Scribbler's, but you can't say I didn't try. And yes, I do have a habit of naming my fanfics after songs.


End file.
